


创设组4p

by Maniani



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniani/pseuds/Maniani
Summary: 喝醉酒的短打，无逻辑
Relationships: 柱扉；柱斑；泉扉；泉斑；斑扉
Kudos: 3





	创设组4p

我再也不喝酒了。  
千手扉间挣扎着从黑甜梦境里醒来，太阳穴像被重锤暴击过，他痛苦地捂住额角，只觉得选择和大哥还有两个宇智波一起过圣诞完全是个错误。看住其中一个都已经很不容易，他们三个在一起就算烧了这间公寓他都毫不意外。  
明年我绝对不会回来了。  
扉间闭着眼睛缓了缓，麻木的感觉还蔓延在四肢百骸，他连抬起一只手指都困难。大腿好麻......胸口好沉......我睡了多久？他一边和困意搏斗一边思考，最后强迫自己睁开眼：倒是不介意再睡过去，但胸口的不适感太明显了，如果是因为食物被搞得一团糟引来了耗子，他可不能接受被肮脏的老鼠咬掉乳头。  
什么啊，原来是大哥在吸我......  
怎么是大哥？！  
“给我起来！”一瞬间扉间的酒醒了一半，拼命推搡着身上的成年男人，动作太大，阴茎在被填满的后穴里搅动了几下，发出咕啾咕啾的淫靡声响。扉间顿时软了腰，下意识发出一声连自己都惊讶的嘶哑尖叫。  
“......嗯？扉间醒了吗？”柱间迷迷糊糊地抬起头，摸索着掰开扉间捂住自己嘴唇的手，不管不顾地亲上去；扉间在他嘴里尝到了酒和一丝熟悉的精液味道。他觉得反胃，大哥却不容拒绝地把舌头也伸了进来在口腔里舔舐着，让他差点以为自己要融化在对方强势的爱意里。  
大哥的肌肉上拢着一层薄薄的汗，在暖黄的灯光下，扉间也开始逐渐放松，自暴自弃地抓住了大哥顺滑的黑发。  
随着柱间低吼着几个深顶，扉间低低呜咽了几声，从指缝里发出舒爽的嗟叹。他自己射出的精液扬起在胸口，柱间像只大狗子一样低头舔去。  
哦，原来是我自己的东西吗，那就算了。扉间感觉自己的脑子被酒精泡得涨成了一团浆糊，有什么被忽视的东西努力想要从那团灰白的泥沼里钻出来，但热量上涌，他在暖洋洋的氛围里感受着高潮后的余韵，全然想不起那是什么。  
大哥怎么站起来了？  
扉间眯着眼睛去抓，但手落进了另一个人手里。  
“这么想要我？”泉奈笑眯眯地膝行过来，露出一个让扉间彻底清醒过来的笑。腿间完全起立的凶器抬头对着他，扉间心悸的同时手忙脚乱地向后退缩，  
“你喝醉了吧？！我们已经分手了你还记得吗？”  
泉奈没听懂一样猛地凑近，长睫眨了眨。扉间舔了舔下唇，紧张地等待第二个酒疯子开口。  
“当然记得。”泉奈目光移开，思考了一会儿。“你骂我贱货，我骂你婊子，因为我们和自己的哥哥上床。”然后他又笑起来，打了个酒嗝，扉间转身想爬走，对方嘴里的香料味让他毫不怀疑泉奈不但把那一锅热红酒疯全喝了，怕是连料都捞吃完了。过去无数次的经历告诉他泉奈喝醉了是比斑和大哥加起来都要狠的角色，现在不走等会儿更走不了。  
但泉奈轻松地卡住了扉间的脖颈，稍稍一使劲，白发男人就发出了痛苦的嘶嘶声。  
“宇智波斑———”他实在反抗不了身上这个怪力的小辫子，用尽力气喊了一声，不抱希望地祈求那个当哥哥的能来拉开他发疯的弟弟。  
“喊什么......”扉间身后靠着的玩偶堆散了，他仰倒下去，斑爬起来把脸上的乱发撩开，花了十几秒才转头看到了一脸绝望的千手扉间。  
“等等啊。”扉间绝望地意识到斑喝的显然是所有人里最多的，他甚至对自己宠溺地笑了笑，把一个中号宜家鲨鱼塞进怀里，“我有点想吐。等我回来。”  
他摇摇晃晃地爬起来下床，一边的柱间放下酒瓶赶紧接住了差点摔倒的挚友。  
大哥什么时候又开始了？！  
扉间眼睁睁地看着柱斑二人相视而笑，搭着肩膀跌跌撞撞地往浴室走——斑没穿裤子，似乎是嘲笑柱间一样，揉了一把他大哥的裆部。  
浴室的门没关，于是扉间眼睁睁地看着大哥把斑抱起来放在了洗手台子上，各种淫词浪语飞出来，什么再深一点再用力一些，柱间好棒插得我好爽直往耳朵里钻。在他的角度，恰好能看见大哥前后运动的屁股和斑一晃一晃的小腿。  
扉间绝望地意识到自己听硬了。  
泉奈早等他等得不耐烦，掰开腿就操进去，熟悉的弧度顶在前列腺，扉间抱着鲨鲨尖叫一声，淫水泄出浇得泉奈也浑身一震，掐着腰胯开始疯狂抽插：“......叫啊，千手扉间，你刚才不是很能叫吗？......怎么，听见你哥插别人就叫不出来了？......嗝。”  
“还是说......你想让你哥看看那些录像，这样更刺激点？”笑眯眯的宇智波似乎完全不知道自己在威胁前男友，扉间眼里溢出泪，泉奈的脸在眼前模糊成一片虚影，只有瞳孔里的黑红色忽闪忽闪，像是恶魔审视他故作清高的灵魂。“混蛋......”他放弃了，放开鲨鱼抱住了泉奈的肩膀。对方满意地吻住他，含糊不清地说：“对......就这样......腰再抬高些。”  
扉间哭着抬起屁股，他几乎感觉泉奈的东西把自己捅穿了，穴里又热又痒，每个抽出的间隙都叫嚣着想被填满被贯穿。  
“再快点。”他低泣着呜咽。  
“什么？”显然是故意的。  
“再快点！求你了！草我！”扉间胡乱地亲吻着眼前的脸，一只手伸向结合处摸着泉奈的性器胡乱往自己穴里塞——他知道泉奈最受不了这个，他最喜欢看不像千手扉间的千手扉间。  
他如愿以偿地迎接了急风骤雨般的高潮。

我要走了，都几点了......趁着宇智波兄弟开始舌吻，大哥又开始拱着斑的时候，扉间抖着腿爬下床，环视了一圈都没找到自己的裤子在哪里。  
救命.....他哆嗦着给衬衣扣好扣子，随便捡了一条裤子穿上想往外走。  
“你不能走！”正和弟弟亲得难解难分的斑忽然停下来，大喊了一声。扉间意识到自己臂弯里挂着的是斑的外套。  
......把衣服放下，扉间面对都转过来目光灼灼的三人，心如擂鼓，觉得自己好像被狩猎的食草动物。  
“我就去喝口水。”  
决定夺门而出的瞬间他就被泉奈摁住了，见鬼，怎么不清醒还有这么好的体能？扉间被拽回床上，泉奈吃吃笑起来，趴在他肩膀上，因为刚又下了两杯而整张脸通红：“听我哥说话。”  
撩开浴袍下摆，灼热的性器跳动着打在扉间脸上，斑跪直了，打着酒嗝安抚他：“舔......舔完了我们做......你刚才不是很想要我吗？”  
扉间沉默了，他很想解释，但满屋子的酒味和性事后的气味，他完全不想和一群疯子扯皮。  
先把斑伺候舒服了，再偷偷跑吧。扉间把衬衣最上面的两颗扣子解开，活动了一下手腕，趴下身把斑的几把含进嘴里。  
“这么热怎么还穿衣服呢……”猝不及防，贴心的大哥凑过来把扉间不容易凑齐一身的衣服全扯了下去，团成团精准地丢到了房间另一边的沙发背后。  
“呜呼！”柱间像个智力退化的孩子一样快乐地喊了一声。  
他妈的。  
斑拍了拍他的脸蛋，示意他专心些。  
也罢，今天大概不会更烂了。扉间开始用手照顾斑的双丸，吃力地把龟头挤进喉咙里。  
“扉间......我想尿尿。”  
斑摁住了身下开始疯狂后退的头颅，不解地用了两分力气。  
扉感觉自己快被噎得翻白眼了。努力向上看去，斑一脸无辜：“你刚才不说说你渴了吗？”


End file.
